This invention relates generally to control systems for appliances, and more specifically, to user interfaces for clothes washers and dryers.
Laundry appliances (e.g., clothes washers and dryers) typically include a number of mechanical components housed in a cabinet to perform different aspects of clothes washing and clothes drying. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,298 describing a washing machine.
Conventionally, mechanical switches and actuators have been employed for user manipulation thereof to operate a clothes washer or dryer in selected settings and to activate or deactivate appliance features and options. Known electronic controls, however, have facilitated washer and dryer features and modes of operation not found in conventional mechanically controlled systems. For example, an increased number of washing cycles and associated options are now available in washing machines, and various drying cycles and features have also been developed to increase appliance performance and convenience. Known control interfaces to implement these features, however, tend to be cumbersome and difficult to new users, and tedious and time consuming for other users. Some washer and dryer operations and features require rather complex manipulation of a control interface that includes a large number of selectors for a large number of washing options, which can be overwhelming to new users and less than intuitive even to experienced users. Significant cognitive effort is therefore required to operate these machines.